Mais Segredos no Carnaval
by As Snapetes
Summary: Rita Skeeter tem novos furos de reportagem após descobrir Dumbledore no Carnaval do Rio.


Nome da fic: **Mais surpresas no Carnaval  
Autoras:** Magalud, Sheyla Snape, Dinha Prince, Ana Paula  
**Censura:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Humor  
**Spoilers:** AU, mas tem referências de canon  
**Avisos ou Alertas:** Nenhum  
**Resumo:** Rita Skeeter tem novos furos de reportagem após descobrir Dumbledore no Carnaval do Rio  
**Beta: **Huh?**  
Notas:** Escrito no janelão das Snapetes depois do desfile das campeãs do Carnaval 2010 do Rio de Janeiro, que teve um carro alegórico de Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

* * *

**"Mais segredos no Carnaval**

Uma reportagem exclusiva de Rita Skeeter para o "_Profeta Diário_"

Continuando com as investigações sobre os acontecimentos revelados na última edição, esta repórter acabou descobrindo que não só Alvo Dumbledore marcou presença no Carnaval do Rio de Janeiro, mas também muitos outros membros da Ordem da Fênix. Não foi fácil, visto que todos estavam disfarçados e eram muito ariscos!

O maior choque para esta repórter foi assistir à ressurreição de vários de nossos heróis caídos. Um dos menos discretos foi o Auror condecorado Alastor Moody, conhecido como Olho-Tonto. Visivelmente embriagado, Moody chamava a atenção ao tentar sambar com sua perna de madeira. Mais chocante ainda foi perceber que ele estava aos beijos com ninguém menos do que Bellatrix Lestrange, a ex-Comensal da Morte supostamente morta na Batalha de Hogwarts. Aparentemente, é uma linha tênue entre ódio e atração, caros leitores. Ou isso, ou o clima do Carnaval do Rio de Janeiro contagiou nossos compatriotas ingleses.

Mais à vontade, a Aurora Nymphadora Lupin exibia cabelos multicoloridos enquanto desfilava ao lado do marido Remus Lupin. A Sra. Lupin quase passou despercebida aos olhos da nossa equipe no conjunto de luzes e cores do Sambódromo da Marquês de Sapucaí, mas o casaquinho surradinho do marido não deixou dúvidas sobre sua identidade. Aliás, leitores, ele sempre muito "bem" vestido, né? Que mal faria um Marc Jacobs ao senhor Lupin, quem sabe um Alexandre Hertchovich? Ninguém está falando de Madame Malkin, Hugo Boss ou Armani; só umas roupinhas melhores!

Esta repórter tem que confessar a vocês, leitores, que quando se deslocou de Londres para o Rio de Janeiro esperava, sim, encontrar surpresas no Carnaval mais famoso do mundo, mas jamais poderia imaginar tamanha quantidade, e qualidade, de furos que aqui encontrou. Tudo exclusivo para os leitores do "_Profeta Diário_"!

Já estava atordoada com tantos heróis-mortos-mas-que-voltaram-à-vida, e descobri que aqueles eram apenas a ponta do iceberg! Foi quando me deparei com Fred Weasley (ou seria George Weasley?) dançando ao lado de Sirius Black, sendo fotografados pelo projeto de fotógrafo Colin Creevey! O último Black, alias, parecia muito à vontade ao lado do jovem Weasley! Diante disso, essa repórter ousa dizer que a mui antiga Casa dos Black desabou de vez! Caiu sem qualquer chance de se reerguer. Até o elfo doméstico Dobby está olhando para os dois, dizendo "Mestre Harry não ia gostar nada disso".

Esta repórter até faz uma pausa para se perguntar: será que está viva ou morta? Porque a dúvida é natural diante das circunstâncias. Será que morri e vim parar no céu das fofoquei-- digo, repórteres investigativas? São questões de além-túmulo!

Igualmente confusa fiquei ao me deparar com um jovem lufa-lufa chamado Cedrico Diggory. Aparentemente, o jovem estava na avenida, mas ele não só dançava como também parecia brilhar na luz do sol! Eu, Rita Skeeter, lembro-me deste jovem durante o torneio Tri-Bruxo! Ele era um dos campeões, mas essa repórter tem certeza de que, nessa época, ele não tinha essas frescuras de brilhar no sol. Quando será que ele começou com essas bichices?

Mas o melhor da noite ainda estava por vir. Infiltrado na entourage da popstar internacional Madonna, que assistia ao desfile a convite de autoridades locais, a reportagem do Profeta encontrou ninguém menos que Severus Snape, ex-Mestre de Poções, ex-mestre de Defesa e ex-diretor de Hogwarts. Fácil saber como Snape se infiltrou no local; Dumbledore emprestou à popstar algumas ideias de coreografia. O mago e a estrela se conhecem há anos. O problema começou quando Madonna já queria largar o Jesus Luz pelo ex-Mestre de Poções!

O que Madonna não sabia era que outro drama se desenrolava nos bastidores. Lilian Potter, mãe do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-e-Acabou-com-o-Cara-de-Cobra, aparentemente estava tentando recuperar o tempo perdido com Snape, que sempre arrastou um bonde por ela, tanto que traiu o Lorde das Trevas por causa desse amor. O marido dela, Tiago Potter, demorou a perceber que estava prestes a receber um chapéu de couro na testa e partiu para a ignorância.

Verdade seja dita, as intenções de Tiago Potter mudaram muito quando a socialite Paris Hilton começou a chamar a atenção dele, encharcada que estava com uma cerveja da sugestiva marca Devassa. O ex-Mestre de Poções, que por um momento leu as intenções de Potter quando ele se aproximava, rapidamente tomou Lilian e sumiu com sua amada, para desespero de Madonna, que aparentemente tentava descobrir para onde ele tinha ido. No rastro da postar, Jesus Luz, que Merlin o guarde em boa saúde, olhou para essa repórter, que correu para uma entrevista exclusiva com aqueles olhinhos! Teria ele algum parentesco com o ex-diretor Dumbledore? Pois o brilho naquele olhar não era estranho...

Mas nada desvia um repórter de sua matéria, portanto eu continuei minha investigação, descobrindo outros bruxos infiltrados no mundo Muggle durante o Carnaval. Sim, leitores, a lista não tinha terminado.

Além de Dumbledore, havia um casal bruxo no carro alegórico da escola de samba Acadêmicos do Salgueiro. Fazendo o papel de Harry Potter e de um outro aluno de Hogwarts, estavam nada menos do Frank e Alice Longbottom, pais do herói Neville Longbottom, aparentemente bem animados e saudáveis! Também em cima do carro, vestido de peça do tabuleiro de xadrez, Regulo Black, irmão mais novo de Sirius Black e vítima da primeira guerra.

Essa repórter começa a pensar que talvez ninguém tenha morrido em função de Você-Sabe-Quem. Tudo pode ter sido uma alucinação coletiva no mundo bruxo. Eu diria que...

Ai!

Ai! Meu Merlin de tanguinha roxa e pena de avestruz! Alucinação coletiva é o que eu estou vendo aqui agora, meus leitores! Deixe-me descrever, porque eu estou estarrecida demais para encontrar palavras capazes de expressar meus sentimentos, então deixem-me narrar o que acontece!

Perto do carro alegórico, existe um lugar de honra, reservado aos ritmistas, os músicos que tocam os instrumentos. Esse lugar de honra é ocupado pela rainha da bateria, um cargo de grande destaque e importância para uma escola de samba, pelo que essa repórter pôde apurar. O grande choque, caros leitores, é que a rainha da bateria aqui é... Lorde Voldemort.

Sim, eu tenho que usar o nome todo porque eu preciso me convencer de que é real. Ao invés de estar com suas vestes negras habituais, o Lorde das Trevas está cercado por adereços de penas e plumas negras longas esvoaçando, presos às suas costas, pulsos e tornozelos. Ele está vestido apenas com uma sunguinha preta mínima. Movimentando-se com agilidade e graça que poucos testemunharam, agora posando de rainha da bateria, Lord Voldemort trouxe uma atração especial: sua serpente de estimação, Nagini, enrolada em seu corpo. Por incrível que pareça, a cobra também usa uma pena amarrada na cabeça e faz evoluções dentro do ritmo. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado declarou antes do desfile que estava feliz em se livrar "daquele abadá horroroso que usava durante a época da guerra" e que agora estava "mais à vontade para liberar sua verdadeira expressão interior". Com os braços erguidos, ele vai passando e sorrindo para as arquibancadas. Ao menos, espero que ele esteja sorrindo, porque ele está mostrando os dentes para todo mundo e ninguém ainda caiu no chão estrebuchando! E a cobra, eu juro que ela está abanando o rabinho como se fosse uma coisa chamada "rebolation"!!

Foi demais para minha frágil constituição. Não me levem a mal, leitores, eu manterei a investigação viva com todas as minhas forças. O medo dessa repórter é que depois do Carnaval os bruxos voltem a emergir no mundo Muggle novamente, desaparecendo como fizeram desde sempre. Mas nada temam, leitores! Um repórter não desiste de sua missão. A minha é levar essa investigação até as últimas consequencias! Carnaval pode ser só uma vez por ano, mas talvez eles apareçam na próxima Parada gay!"

FIM?

* * *

N.A: É isso ai, pediram, continuamos. Com mais autoras, mais fadinhas, e claro.. muito mais diversão! Espero que se divirtam tanto quando nós, e claro. Deixem seus comentários, eles nos motivam ainda mais!

Beijos,

Sheyla Snape


End file.
